Codependance
by psychoticImagination
Summary: Being the city's menance you think Splendid would hate Flippy right? Well what happens when accidentally during a fight Splendid slips that he loves Flippy! Yaoi! Semi-Dark Splendid and Bad Flippy!
1. Surprise!

Well heres my second happy tree friends story you dont seen many flippy x splendid stories actually come to think of it i havent seen any! maybe i'm just blind but whateves i hoep you enjoy!

disclaimer: so do not own happy tree friends!

* * *

><p>'<strong>I hate you, everything about you…'<strong>

'**Were nothing alike, you're a protector and I'm a killer…'**

'**You're against all my morals and everything I believe in...'**

'**So why is it I can't live without you…?'**

"**Flippy, Flippy, Yo Flippy, Flip!"**

**I held my gun to the head of whoever was disrupting my sleeping thoughts. It was Shifty… or was it Lifty? I forgot how I was supposed to fucking tell them apart, damn twins!**

"**What?" I grumbled**

"**Dude Splendid's looking for you." He responded**

"**Thanks for the heads up Shifty."**

"**It's Lifty."**

"**Whatever you say gotta go."**

**With that I grabbed bullets for my gun, loaded up the almost empty magazine, and grabbed a couple of blades just in case. Splendid was a weird one I wasn't quite sure how to deal with him half the time. One moment he's all happy and nice on me next thing I know he's got me up the wall with murder in his eyes. But then again I can't really complain about him like that, after all I'm practically the poster child for bipolar. Or maybe split personality would be a better word to describe me.**

**I guess we were both weird ones, but still I'm a successful soldier, he's a pathetic excuse for a superhero who takes more lives than he saves. He's always ranting on me about justice and wrong doing, but everyone he saves ends up dying. Besides I had a reason for being messed up you don't come out of war without some scars, both physical and emotional. Well mine wasn't a scar as much as a disorder. I just sometimes mix the present with the past and mistake civilians for enemies.**

**Yes it's as bad as it sounds, but when you don't know how to fix the disorder and you don't seek out help, there's not really much you can do but deal with it. I know it's messed up for me to be thinking that way but I deal with the consequences of my actions every day, inside my head. The screams, the scenes, blood splattered everywhere I live those memories everyday and every night. I mean I guess I could seek out help but I don't want some quack doctor messing with my head. Or even worse they might lock me up in a mental facility.**

**Yeah those options did not sound appealing I think I'd rather stick with the nightmares. I felt something sneaking up behind me. I turned and pointed my gun to the bastard I least wanted to see, Splendid. When would the fucker give up? Does he just not understand that I do not give a fuck what he says? God he really made my blood boil, its pissing me off!**

"**Have you been causing trouble again Flippy?" he asked**

"**You wouldn't be here if I wasn't."**

"**Then why can't you just face the consequences like a good citizen?"**

"**Because if I was a good citizen I wouldn't be pulling this kinda crap in the first place now would I?" **

"**You know for someone with the amount of trouble you're in you shouldn't be talking back and acting so smugly."**

"**And even for someone as stupid as you, you should know your gonna get your ass kicked if you don't watch who you pick fights with."**

**At that moment I took the element of surprise to round house him and throw him off balance. I know some people would consider that playing dirty but all is fair in fights and war. He didn't seem that phased however, so I was just gonna have to fight him head on. He kicked my gun from out of my hand and caught it then put it under my chin. He was pissed and leaking with menace, one of those times where I'd prefer the high and mighty him.**

"**You forced me to do this the hard way." He grumbled**

"**Hey, I at least had to go down fighting." I chuckled**

"**Why are you always doing this? I don't like hurting you, you know."**

"**Yeah, yeah, keeping the violence to a minimum, whatever."**

"**No! Why don't you understand?" he yelled**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" I asked**

"**I love you! That's what the hell I'm talking about!" **

**He froze and a look of fear crossed his face. He looked at me in utter horror as if I might murder him. Unfortunately I was too shocked to be angry. He loved me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Were enemies! Not to mention both guys! **

**He looked as if he wasn't quite sure what to do now. He hesitantly dropped my gun and took off as if the hounds of hell were after him. I didn't try to stop him or go after. I didn't think it was a good idea to be near each other right now. Some things were just better left not pursuing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flippy slowly made his way home with only one thought circulating through his head, Splendid loved him? It just didn't seem possible how could Splendid love him? He was a guy with tons of problems, not to mention they were both on totally different sides. Splendid was (at least he tried to be) a superhero and ever since I left the military I've been a bad guy. Flippy found it ironic to see what his life had become, a mess, nothing made sense anymore.<strong>

**When he finally made it back home he wanted to do nothing but sleep for a couple of hours or weeks whatever was to his liking. 'It's not like there will be anyone waiting for me when I wake up' he thought. Splendid suddenly popped into his mind no, no, no he was not going to think about that nut he was going to sleep! Which he did for a couple of hours till his nightmares woke him up again like they always did. Though, silently, he had been wishing lately that his nightmares would just scare him to death while he slept. **

**Splendid on the other hand would not let himself think of anything but Flippy and his confession towards him. He couldn't believe he had done something so stupid and irresponsible what would people think of him now? The hero was in love with the bad guy that wasn't exactly a pretty and logical picture. Not to even mention the bad guy was indeed a guy! Not that Splendid was ashamed that he was gay he just lived in fear of people knowing and ridiculing him about it he was a classic closet case.**

**While they both wished that a couple of hours ago had never happened the damage had been done and there was no turning back now. They were both contemplating what they were going to do if they saw each other again. While Flippy thought of how to take Splendid out Splendid simply smirked at himself and said**

"**All is fair in love and war." **

"**Let the war begin" Flippy muttered.**


	2. You're Crazy!

**Second chapter! I had no idea if there was actually gonna be one after I kinda stopped feeling it but here it is somehow I hope it was worth all that time I took!**

* * *

><p>The night hadn't been so kind. I still had nightmares but I was much too exhausted to force myself out of bed. So I lay in silence with my eyes closed, it was one of the very few times in my life when I actually felt peace. Then of course something ruined it, it felt as if there was a great weight pressing on my body, like someone was lying on top of me.<p>

"Wakey-wakey!" I heard a voice?

I didn't hear anything it was obviously another nightmare.

"Come on sweetie wake up!" there it was again.

'Wait…sweetie…?'

My eyes flew open and there on top of me was the blue devil himself.

"Finally! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him blankly, then brought my knee up and hit him where it counts. While he was groveling in pain I kicked him off the bed and ran to the bathroom. This was my worst nightmare come true, the menace was in my house! He was even in my room, probably going to rape me or something. Life just didn't want to throw luck my way at all, no, I had to live in hell!

"Flippy! Come on! I just want to talk!" He said pounding on the door.

"Over my dead body freak, get out of my house!" I snapped.

"But I made breakfast!"

He had made breakfast? How long has he been here and I haven't noticed? He was pushing his way into my life and it had only been a day since his ridiculous confession! I knew we'd be going to war but not that quick! Fuck! Didn't he have people to save or something else to do?

"You're being really creepy you know that?" I asked "Maybe even creepier than me."

"It's not creepy its love!" he whined.

"Same thing!" I yelled.

"What are you so afraid of!" Splendid asked.

That was the last straw, afraid? Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm not afraid of anything asshole so take it back right now!" I demanded flinging the bathroom door open.

What I saw there I should have seen coming, Splendid smiling up at me knowingly. It was a trick, the damn bastard tricked me!

"Flippy!" he cheered.

He flung himself at me and clasped his arms and his legs around my waist and neck. For the life of me I could not get him off I could already feel the impending doom.

"Get off damn monkey!" I screamed trying to tear him off again.

"Nope I refuse!" he spoke strongly.

I was about read to tear his fucking body apart if he didn't let go of me soon. I was not going to put up with this, this shouldn't even be a problem in the first place! He looked at me defiantly, looking as if he wouldn't leave me any room to escape. Of course this is me were talking about, I always find a way out, like it or not. I took a couple of moments to assess the situation and came up with a few solutions, all unfavorable but I took the most bearable on.

"Hey Splendid." I whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he asked leaning in to hear me better.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"You're so stupid." I leaned in even more chuckling smugly.

"What!?" he snaps.

Before he could back up to look me in the face I abruptly bite his ear, hard, so hard it starts to bleed. His hands immediately shot up to his ear and he apparently forgot that I wasn't supporting him so he starts falling. I swiftly rip his legs from my waist and drop him then purposely step on his stomach while running out of me room. I don't even care about the fact that I'm only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, I run out the front door and start running down the street. Splendid, of course, is not to be deterred, he soon recovers and pursues me down the street.

"You can't outrun my love Flippy so don't even try!" he proclaims "You're only making it harder on yourself!"

I smirk at his antics, he must be out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'm going to him willingly. I don't go anywhere I don't want to without putting up a 100% hell of a fight. He wanted me so badly, he better work his ass off to catch me then! I don't know what gave Splendid the idea that this would be easy but he better deflate that ego of his because I sure as hell wasn't deflating mine. Again I question myself how I got into this and what I did to deserve it but then I remembered what was chasing me.

I looked behind me to realize that he was catching up to me, fuck! I push myself harder to run faster but no matter how hard I push myself to run faster hes running even faster! He chases me down street after street, block after block, does he ever tire?! Apparently not because he was getting closer still and I was starting to slow, my power high had to come down sometime but damn, why now?! I stopped, I had to, my breath was coming up short and I thought I might pass out, but I refused to let my body relax, not while he was around.

He instantly knocked me into the ground and pinned himself on top of me, smiling down at me. I thought that alone was going to make me pass out when I felt virtually all the the air leave my body. I didn't though, I couldn't, I wouldn't, no matter what wasn't going to lose to this freak of nature! I spit on his face in defiance, he didn't even flinch but his eyes did darken and I had a foreboding feeling. It happened so fast I almost didn't even recognize it happened, but it did, Splendid slapped me.

"Why?" he asked "Why are you making me do this? I told you yesterday I didn't enjoy hurting you so why?"

I glared at him refusing to answer, I don't know if he thought just because he hit me that I would suddenly become obedient but that's not how it worked with me. He cocked his head to the side as if daring me to continue silence and see what he would do to me. I refused to crack, no matter how much he glared or threatened me!

"Fine be that way," he mumbled "but remember you forced my hand."

He pulled something out of his pocket, it was one of my many knives, why did he have it? Before I could contemplate further he drove the blade through my hands, pinning them together and making them immobile. I gritted my teeth holding back the sound that tried to force its way out, I wouldn't give him the benefit of hearing me. That seemed to piss him off even more because he scowled at me like he never had before. At that moment I realized I was officially fucked, whether expressively or literally, both were applicable.


	3. Revealed!

**Hiya I'm so glad to see people actually like this story and due to a friend's threat (you know who you are) I'm not going to end the story on this chapter like I had planned so yay if you really like this story if not, not sure why you're still here anyway on with the story enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Flippy's P.O.V<p>

"Splendid!" I shouted.

"Yes Flippy." he said sweetly.

"Dont you think this is getting a bit too obsessive?" I asked seriously "You may have your moments but even this is far for you!"

He gains a look, as if I'd struck him then starts chuckling emptily, it sounds so wrong with his voice. He bows his head so I can't see he face, did what I said really hurt his feelings? You've got to be kidding!

"Oi Splendid..." I start.

Before the words can even make it out of my mouth though I feel a drop of liquid on my face. A tear... No way! Uh-uh! I was so not going to deal with water works after he went all psycho on me on me! I mean that's just not fair right? Me having to shoulder all the trouble of his emotions. I have my own problems asshole thank you very much! Even so I couldn't leave him like this, not like I was going anywhere anytime soon, not until he let me.

"Splendid..." I start once again.

Once again he finds a way to interrupt me.

"I'm sorry," he says "I just didn't know what else to do."

"What are you blubbering about?" I asked.

"I didn't know how else to gain your attention." he answered "So I decided to take extreme measures."

"Attention!" I snapped "You already had my attention with your insistent pestering of my daily activities."

"Not the kind of attention I was talking about." he said "Those times you only saw me as a pest, you never took me seriously and I hated it!"

"I think you're being over dramatic." I said simply.

"The fuck I am!" he yelled "I don't really care if you think I'm dramatic, just as long as you're still looking at me, just as long as you're hearing the words that come out of my mouth, and as long as you remember."

He was actually serious wasn't he? I never would have thought that's how he felt, but then again I never really cared how anyone felt.

"I only want you to see me as your equal." he said "I want to be the person you think about all the time whether good or bad. I wanna be the person that when you hear my name gives you the chills. Again good or bad I don't care, as long as I'm prominent in your life. I don't even care if we're enemies and all we do is fight I just want to be around you."

He laid his head down on my chest and breathed heavily, probably trying to stop sobs that wanted to come out. Honestly he never ceased to agitate me by just being himself, what's wrong with him? Maybe I'm not as problematic as I once thought, he seemed worse off than me. How can one contain so many emotions all at once? Emotions, something that will probably never truly make sense to me.

"Oi stop that right now!" I demanded "Do I look like a fucking pillow?"

He stopped then abruptly started laughing, what the hell was so funny?! Weren't you just freaking depressed!?

"Honestly?" He asked looking straight in my eyes.

"Don't start with me." I grumbled.

"What?" He asked with fake innocence "I was just thinking about how one time I dreamed you..."

"Stop right there!" I commanded "I have no interest in your fantasies!"

"It's not a fantasy per se." He countered "I just dreamed I was laying on you like you were a pillow."

"Like I said fantasy and not happening." I stated dryly.

"But I kind of just did." Splendid remarked.

"First and last time now get off if you're done with you're emotional break down." I said.

"As insensitive as always." Splendid said twitching irritably.

"I'm sorry, we're you hoping something would've changed with that little pep talk of yours?" I said smugly "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I should've known better than to think talking would work with you." Splendid shook his head "Oh well back to force then."

"What!?" I yelled "Oh hell no were not doing this again!"

My animal instincts kicked in and I snapped, I bashed my forehead against his. It must've been hard with how much it hurt, I think I even felt blood. No time to worry about that now though gotta run, can't let him catch me again! This was one battle I would award to him but the war wasn't over, not even close. He would be back for sure and when he was back I would be ready this time. I was now really interested in how this would turn out, give me all you got Splendid!

Splendid's P.O.V

Damn he got away! How could I be so careless after things were going so well? Ugh no need to lose your head Splendid this isn't over, not by a long shot! We'll see him again and when we do there will be hell to pay because my forehead hurts like hell! Great now I was talking to myself in second person, I'm officially going crazy. I think Flippy's infecting me, but how can he not, he's just so...infectious...I don't know ok? Flippy is just Flippy there is no explaining him!

I will obtain him, I don't care if it costs an arm and a leg for the strength and power. Hell I'd sell my soul, because I'm sure in the end all this work will be worth it! As I picked myself off the ground and dusted off I stared down the street he ran though he was no longer in sight. I smiled, he sure was the most interesting person I had ever met in my life. He made being a superhero so much more interesting, made it more of a challenge.

I made my way home slowly, not just to enjoy the environment but also because my muscles hurt like hell. Especially in my legs I thought they would give out on me at any moment now. Luckily I made it home in time because I was about to pass out. I reminisced on today's events, even if I did bare my heart and soul I still enjoyed it. I hope I wasn't getting masochistic or maybe that was a good thing...no, no, forget I thought that!

"Right now all I wanna do is sleep, so good night mind." I said getting in my bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seems rather short since I had planned to end it this chapter there was more. But since I decided to continue the story I had to cut off about 23 into the chapter so yeah sorry about that hopefully the next chapter will be longer I'll try hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Comeback!

**Hey everyone i know it has been absolutely forever but finally i've gotten back to this story and unfortunately we are reaching its end the next chapter will be the last i'm so happy with the turn out that this story has had and i thank everyone who's read it so with out further ado on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Splendid woke with a splitting headache and felt like he was constricted to his bed. He slowly opened his eyes even though they felt heavy as lead, what he saw, not what he expected. He stared intently into mischievously gleaming golden eyes. He always dreamed about waking up to them, but not like this…<p>

"Morning 'Darlin'~ did you have a good night's sleep?" Flippy spoke sarcastically. "I hope you did because we are in for quite a day, shall we begin?"

Splendid had that sinking feeling of impending doom in his stomach. This was not good!

"I figured since you made me breakfast yesterday, today I'd make you some," he explained. "Be right back."

Splendid watched as Flippy left the room and when he did he began to panic, trying to get up. But when he didn't move he looked down and saw he was strapped down to the bed, fuck! He kept trying to push against the restraints in hopping of ripping them, but no such luck. He began strategically draw out a plan in his head for escape, man he didn't realize how creepy this was. So this was what it felt like to wake up to someone invading your home and personal space.

"Try all you want you're not going to find a way out of here," Flippy said.

"What are you doing at my home all of a sudden? I thought you didn't want to be near me," Splendid asked ignoring Flippy's comment.

"Well I figured you weren't going to go away so I decided if you're going to make my life hell I'm going to make yours hell," he explained. "Isn't that great? We're going to be so fucking happy together!"

Splendid could literally feel the ooze of sarcasm coming from Flippy's mouth. To say he was freaked was an understatement.

"So…what did you make for breakfast?" was the only thing Splendid could think to say.

Flippy took on this feral grin and Splendid knew that was exactly what Flippy wanted him to say.

"I'm glad you asked! Don't worry it's deadly, but delicious, or maybe just deadly," Flippy chuckled.

Flippy reveled in how Splendid shook at the word deadly and soaked in the fear like a sponge. He loved being the bad guy; fear was just such an appealing thing to induce. He was addicted. Splendid knew this as well which was why he was trying so hard not to show his fear. He refused to be weak. With both set in such strong mindsets, shit was guaranteed to go down, even worse than yesterday's little rumble. Except this time, Flippy was taking the lead and he was sure to give it all he had.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry," Splendid said with a glare.

"After I went through all that trouble you're saying no?" Flippy asked.

"Obviously," Splendid pushed.

"Well who really asked you? I don't remember saying it was an option," Flippy growled.

"Well you'll have to stuff it in me when I'm cold and dead," Splendid growled back.

"That's the plan sweetheart," he laughed with cruelty.

"Well untie me and we'll fight this out like men," Splendid demanded.

"Now Splendid, you know the rules with me. There are none, so you can forget that little idea of a fair fight," Flippy explained.

"Oh really? You're that afraid of me that you need trickery," Splendid teased.

Flippy scowled. He was seconds away from saying that he would give him a fair fight because he'd win anyway when he remembered. He smiled deviously, he almost fell for Splendid's little word trap again, key word afraid, but not this time. Splendid watched as the smile grew across Flippy's face and he knew the word play wouldn't save him this time.

"I don't think so Splendid. I won't fall for the same thing twice," he said.

"Really? Could've fooled me," Splendid said under his breath.

Flippy's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing of course," Splendid said rolling his eyes.

Flippy walked over to Splendid, pulled out his blade and placed it on Splendid's cheek. He slowly started putting pressure till he drew blood. Splendid tried not to wince at the slight pain; he was trying so hard to keep his cool.

"Now I repeat, what did you say?"

"That you're an idiot," Splendid chuckled emptily.

Flippy slowly gripped Splendid's neck, trying not to throttle the bastard and kill him just yet.

"Do you like when I hurt you?" he asked.

"A little yeah." Splendid admitted.

Flippy stared at Splendid like he had lost his damn mind then remembered that he was dealing with Splendid and it all made sense. He was seriously starting to debate who was fucked up, him or the masochist?

"Fine. Looks like we're going to have to ante up the danger then. Who's ready for breakfast?" Flippy asks leaving the room.

Once again, Splendid began to panic because he did not want to eat the obviously poisoned food. He continued to struggle even though he felt the rope biting at his wrists and blood sliding down his sleeve. He fought and fought until Flippy walked back in the room with a platter in his hands, chuckling under his breath. He stopped though when he saw the blood soaking Splendid's wrists.

"Are you an idiot? I specifically told you not to fight! You won't get out!" Flippy groaned. "You have a better chance chewing your wrists off!"

Splendid looked as if he was really contemplating that for a moment which made something in Flippy feel odd. He had this nagging feeling that Splendid trying to chew off his wrist should mean something to him. He tried to tell himself he was being stupid and that this was what he wanted, but the living organ in his chest thought otherwise.

"Fuck it!" he said walking over to Splendid and untying him.

Splendid just looked at Flippy in disbelief. What the hell was he doing?! Despite the fact that Flippy untied him, he continues to lay where he was not quite sure what to do.

"Don't just gaze at me like a fish out of water run, fight me, do something!" Flippy snapped.

"Thank you," Splendid said sitting up and resting his head on Flippy's shoulder.

Flippy's face was taken over by a deep flush. "Um…ngh…uh…"

"I probably would have kept going till I dealt nerve damage so thanks," Splendid explained.

Now it was Flippy's turn to look like a fish out of water. His mouth kept opening and closing because he had no idea what to say. Splendid solved that problem for him though he merely put his pointer finger to Flippy's lips so they would stop moving.

"You don't have to say anything, so don't force yourself."

Flippy felt like he was having a surreal moment and merely nodded his head in understanding. Splendid couldn't believe how calm Flippy could be if you were just calm with him. It was definitely something worth pursuing. With that in mind, Splendid slowly got up and held out his hand for Flippy to take. Flippy looked as if he was about to protest, but Splendid stopped him again by putting up his hand so Flippy was appeased for a moment, but he was still confused about it.

"I was just going to ask if you want to go get breakfast," Splendid said.

"I thought you only demanded and were forceful," Flippy shot back.

"Well now I'm asking, do you want to go get breakfast?" Splendid asks.

Flippy looks hesitant, but stands up. "Fine, but no funny business!"

* * *

><p><strong>There hope this chapter was satisfactory and i hope that you're ready for the end i should have the last chapter up in a couple of hours bye!<strong>


	5. Results!

**Hey everyone just like i said here's the last chapter i hope it isn't too rushed for you and that you enjoyed the story thanks for sticking with it read on!**

* * *

><p>Ever since that one breakfast things had become tamer between the two. They still went about life the way they always had but they were more aware of each other now and more dare I say friendlier. The rivalry between the two was still there but now it was good natured… well as good natured as those two can get anyway. They actually would occasionally go out to eat too which shocked anyone who saw them together. They didn't care though they were enjoying each other's company and that was all that mattered.<p>

But the air of friendship was rocked one night when they decided to go to dinner together for the first time. There was just something about going out at night together that made it feel like they were changing something. Surprisingly it was actually Flippy who asked; Splendid was over the moon but tried to remind himself that they were just friends. Whereas Flippy wasn't quite sure where they stood anymore which is why he proposed this idea, he had to know. So both nervously got ready for this night out, hoping to walk away with what they wanted.

"Hey you're first that's a new one." Splendid comments when running up to the restaurant and seeing Flippy already there.

"Well today was my idea so I thought I should at least show up first." He replied trying to hide the color on his face.

"Oh how nice I didn't know you even understood the concept of courtesy." Splendid says smiling brightly.

"I'll destroy you." Flippy answers automatically.

"You can destroy me after dinner let's go." Splendid laughs.

"Fine." Flippy huffs.

They get themselves seated and just chat lightly for a while enjoying the relaxation and calm atmosphere. Well they were until three rather annoying girls decided to come up and talk to them. Flippy unconsciously scowled at them while Splendid smiled awkwardly trying not to show that he thought the girls were bothering him.

"Hi Splendid!" they all chorus.

"Girls." He replies.

Flippy lets out an audible growl out of reflex, he doesn't like when people mess with what's his…his?

"Oh hey Flippy." The girls say terrified by the sound he made.

Surprisingly though it warmed Splendid's heart, he almost felt as if Flippy was being possessive over him even though he wasn't. Or so Splendid thought anyway, he didn't see the inner turmoil dancing in Flippy's eyes.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" Splendid asks.

'The sooner you leave the sooner I get back to my date.' Was left unsaid.

"Nothing we just wanted to say hi." Flaky says looking at the floor.

"Flaky!" Giggles exclaims.

"Don't push her Giggles you know she's shy." Petunia whispers to Giggles.

To Flippy's trained ears though he heard her loud and clear and he did not like the sound of it. He had a good idea what she was talking about but he refused to believe it or think about it. He didn't want to even think about why it would matter to him but of course he did anyway.

"Well if that's all…" Splendid started.

"A-actually." Flaky stutters.

"That is all, right?" Flippy interrupts.

"Hey listen here!" Giggles starts.

"No you listen here." Flippy says dangerously low.

All the girls are terrified now while Splendid is just extremely turned on.

"Splendid's not into your little gal pal here so you might as well give up. Can't you tell when a guy's just being polite?"

"How do you know last time I checked you two hated each other!" Giggles snaps.

"Well if you haven't noticed you stupid bitch were on a date!"

"What!?" Petunia and Giggles exclaim.

"O-oh." Flaky stutters.

"Yeah oh, now I'd appreciate if you stopped harassing my boyfriend and got lost." Flippy all but demands.

The girls immediately flee the restaurant while Splendid is just struck stupid. 'What did Flippy just say?' was what was racing through Splendid's mind. He stared at Flippy hoping the man would clarify, instead he tried to look everywhere except at Splendid. It was obvious the man had said that all off of instinct but now he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Instead of flipping out and questioning Flippy like he used to he just decided to smile at him to try and reassure him.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything," Splendid says once again "I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

Flippy looked shocked at first then he began to glare and growl at Splendid.

"I mean everything I say and I certainly don't back down so shut up and….!"

Suddenly Flippy launches himself over the table and pulls Splendid up to meet him halfway then crushes his lips to Splendid's. Splendid froze for a moment before he began to kiss Flippy back; he certainly wasn't going to back down from the challenge either. They continued to kiss until they started hearing all the gasps around the restaurant. They both pulled away flushing red with embarrassment before they pulled themselves back together.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore." Flippy finally says.

"Me neither, wanna get out of here?" Splendid asks.

"Sounds like a plan." Flippy smirks.

Before anyone can say anything both men are sprinting out the restaurant as if their lives depend on it. They raced down streets together laughing their heads off just enjoying the thrill of the run. Finally they both stopped at a park out on the edge of town that was basically abandoned. They both sat themselves on a pair of swings just staring at each other to see who would speak first. After about 10 minutes of the staring contest Splendid finally spoke.

"So your boyfriend am I?" he asks "What happened to I'll never love you?"

"Well I've never been one for stereotypes, I like to be different, yet here I am falling into a cliché. I guess someone just taught me that it's ok sometimes to fall to normalcy." He explains.

"I can't say that exactly made sense but if that means we're going out then I don't give a fuck what you said." Splendid replies.

Flippy busted into laughter "Ditto."

It became silent after that because they had said all that they needed to say. Then they intertwined their fingers and stared at the stars for a while enjoying the company.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Splendid asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"I don't know you tell me." Then they kissed sweetly.

"Now open your eyes." And he did…

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So yep that was the last chapter hope the chapter was at least a semblance to how you had hoped it would end thanks for everyone who stuck with it and supported me i love you guys and hope you will continue to read my other stories and leave a comment on how the ending made you feel bye guys!<strong>


End file.
